Exceeding Eternity
by CometPulledFromOrbit
Summary: What is a life without love? Gelphie oneshot. Sorry for any mistakes I made, I had an urge to write and needed to get it out ASAP.


Flying was the second most amazing feeling Elphaba Thropp had ever experienced. The first was kissing Glinda the Good, but that was something she didn't expect to ever feel again, at least not outside of her dreams. Oh, how she longed to live in her dreams.

So now, soaring through the air, feeling like she was mere inches below the stars, she tried not to think of Glinda or where she was headed. She tried to focus on the feeling of the wind blowing back her long tresses of blue-black hair as she cut through the night at an impossible speed. She focused on the biting cold, not the memory of Glinda's warmth. She looked down at Oz below her, the small sparks of light that marked the bits of lives existing below her. Elphaba was at one with the heavenly objects such as the moon and the stars, and her beauty throughout surely matched them. The sky seemed where she belonged, only there was no love there, no Glinda, only beauty. She thought of how there was no spark of life within her, not since she left Glinda all those years ago and let her think she was dead.

What she felt now could not be far from death.

Since she left Glinda she felt nothing, nothing but cold and loss, or the occasional overwhelming bite of pain and regret. It was if she had died as everyone in Oz believed. Perhaps the true death would have been better than spending the remaining years of her life in an unending misery, in an unbearable bleakness. Life was a colorless existence without the brightness Glinda carried with her.

Suddenly, Elphaba let her broomstick drop drastically, lower and lower until she landed on the balcony of a mansion. Inside, a woman in her late twenties sat at her desk, reading an old book. Her blonde hair glinted like gold in the lamplight, and tears ran out of her Caribbean blue eyes. Elphaba watched with a stoic expression as if the slightest showing of emotion would open the gate for a flood of emotion that would ruin her. She didn't dare move and could scarcely breathe. The woman inside bit her lower lip and Elphaba's chest rose and fell quickly as she felt the bitter sting of remorse.

_Glinda… _

As if the blonde could hear her thoughts, her head snapped up and her eyes darted to the balcony. Elphaba knew it was too late to hide; she was caught. A fresh flood of tears flowed from the blonde's eyes and Elphaba could contain herself no longer. She flung open the balcony's glass doors and rushed into the room, to Glinda.

Glinda rose to meet her. There was a second's hesitation, a fear that if they touched the illusion would be cruelly shattered, a moment of happiness in the two's broken lives. But then they were in each others arms, molded together like magnet's or two pieces of a whole.

Glinda thought, but never feared, that she was dead or dreaming. Though it did not matter, for she was reunited with the most important person in her lie of a life.

"Please let this be real, or let me be dead," Glinda sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Elphaba's arms tightened around her, "You are certainly not dead, nor am I,"

Overcome with emotion, Galinda kissed her hard on the mouth. The feeling exploded through the both of them, an overwhelming flare of emotion that neither had felt since they parted. The shock of life reverberated through them, at last brought back from the dead.

They broke apart for half an instant to gasp for breath, but it was each other they needed more than air, for it was that need they had been deprived of for years on end. Together they fell into Glinda the Good's bed, sinking into the thick covers. Entangled as if they had no intention of parting until eternity ended, they kissed and kissed, healing the wounds that time refused to heal. They thought of nothing but each other, not the past of future or the consequences of their actions. They thought not of the reality of pain and impossibility. It was only them, in their separate world of love and life, and of bursts of color and infallible beauty that would undoubtedly exceed eternity.

So they did what they had endlessly desired and laid together until morning. With the rising of the sun bought questions of death and love and promises.

"No matter what," Elphaba promised, "We will be together,"

"Forever?"

"Longer than that, my sweet."


End file.
